Wrapped in your arms
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Ella sólo le pidió un sueño. Él le regaló una realidad.


**Renuncia: **todo de Lynn Okamoto.

La última vez que escribí algo de éste fandom prometí que vendría más seguido. Hace un año de eso. Pero a quién le importa. Nadie lee Elfen Lied de todos modos. *llora* El universo original es demasiado sádico, hasta para mí, incluso con un AU he sufrido. So… estoy loca, y me muero. Fin.

* * *

**WRAPPED IN YOUR ARMS.**

Hace días que Lucy sueña con un muchacho de cabellos oscuros —un cielo nocturno y brillante—. Hace días que Lucy sueña con sus ojos de agua salada, unos ojos que se humedecen al verla aunque no es ella, sino una chica muy parecida. Una mancha que asemeja al algodón de azúcar, pero más _amarga_ (mucho más).

Lucy no comprende de qué van los sueños.

Al principio la ella que no es ella está sola. Terriblemente sola. Por algún motivo en su cabeza hay dos pequeños cuernos. Por algún motivo aún más extraño el mundo los odia. Y la pequeña niña llora, a escondidas, con lágrimas invisibles. Llora y llora más.

Sigue estando sola.

Entonces viene un perrito. De la nada.

Lucy ve que la pequeña de sus sueños, ése _yo_ imaginario, cesa su llanto. Y _sonríe_, tiene una sonrisa preciosa, aunque un poco apagada.

El perrito le lame la cara, la hace reír. El perrito la acepta tal cual es, no la repudia. El perrito es su amigo.

Y Lucy se siente enternecida, es un sueño muy bello. Conmovedor. Piensa que no le molestaría irse a la cama temprano si soñara a diario cosas así de tiernas. Hasta que todo se vuelve negro.

Hay una niña más. Una niña que se entera del animal, y pese a que le suplica que guarde el secreto no lo hace —no, no lo hace—. Y el piso se tiñe de rojo, y hay ladridos que se van extinguiendo _poquito a poquito_ y un jarrón y risas que no son suyas y dolor—dolor hiriente. Y aunque no quiere ver Lucy sigue observando todo; pronto no queda nada aparte de las risas. Y se quiebra.

Ya no hay ninguna risa.

Lucy se despierta entre gritos, asustando a sus padres quienes no comprenden el motivo por el cual llora tanto —ella tampoco entiende—. Y mientras la abrazan, intentando tranquilizarla, se cuestiona cuán despiadada puede ser la humanidad pese a que el pensamiento se esfuma con rapidez.

Otra noche transcurre. Otro chocolate caliente y un dulce «buenas noches querida».

Lucy vuelve a soñar.

La niña está sola nuevamente.

Se odia a sí misma, lo sabe, se odia _demasiado_. Quiere arrancarse esos cuernos tan horribles y tirarlos lejos, quiere desaparecer. Y luego viene el niño, _ése niño_. El de los ojos infinitamente azules.

Él le sonríe. Ella sufre.

Él le dice que esos cuernos la hacen _especial_, que son hermosos, que él —_quisiera tener unos_. Ella se sonroja, sufre un poco más.

Él no le teme, no le apedrea, no la discrimina. La mira como a un igual. Es muy amable, considerado. Y a ella le dan ganas de llorar de nuevo porque alguien así de bueno sólo se conoce una vez en la vida. Y nunca podrá estar a su lado. Compartir su mismo aire.

Está casi segura de que es el adiós definitivo, cuando él le pregunta si se verán ahí al día siguiente.

A Lucy se le encoje el pecho, sin motivo. Son sus palabras, una promesa que cala en lo más hondo de uno. Le arde la garganta y aunque es un sueño —y algo tontamente infantil— asiente.

La sonrisa de él se acrecienta, parece (un sol) brillar. Y le ilumina, Lucy es consciente de ello.

A partir de esa noche hace todo lo posible por dormirse sin preámbulos, ante la extrañada mirada de sus padres y a expensas de los comentarios en broma que le hace Nana, su mejor amiga.

Pero a Lucy nada de eso le importa. Sólo dormida es capaz de verlo. Sólo dormida es capaz de observar cómo se hacen amigos, ellos dos, y ella se va animando tímidamente a salir de la coraza en que se mantenía presa, cediendo a la alegría.

Le regala una gorra, se toman de las manos —y es muy cálido, lo más cálido que Lucy ha sentido jamás—, visitan un zoológico. Y aunque ha visto muchos ya el pecho se le encoje de nueva cuenta, porque parece que es la primera vez que visita uno y él está allí.

«_Kouta_. Estos días han sido los más felices que he tenido_, gracias_» le dice, y es cierto. Absolutamente cierto.

Incluso se ruboriza, el corazón se le acelera con un _boom-boom-BOOM_ y le dan ganas de reírse como una ilusa.

Todo es perfecto.

Pero la perfección no dura, ¿_por qué no_? y Kouta le miente. Le oculta cosas. Lucy tiene un mal presentimiento que se cumple al ver cómo abraza a otra. Y se recuerda que es un sueño, que no es _real_, pero el dolor que la embarga no le parece imaginario en lo absoluto. Luego viene la sangre, sangre y huesos rotos y ella escondiéndose detrás de la muerte y varios —Kouta, _lo siento_ mucho.

Sus padres tienen que volver a consolarla.

Ella no quiere volver a soñar.

Pero lo hace, una y otra vez. Incluso con el paso de los años.

Está atrapada, sin compañía, tragándose todos sus miedos y frustraciones hasta que logra escapar —en el sueño—.

Y lo vuelve a ver.

Y el calor regresa a su ser, acompañado por culpa, tormento.

Él no la recuerda, ella nunca ha podido olvidarlo.

Se toman de las manos nuevamente, y en ésta ocasión incluso la abraza. Lucy se va marchitando, porque cuando se digan adiós será la definitiva. Es de esperarse. Pero pasan muchas cosas, juntos, y con cada una el corazón le late con más fuerza.

Todavía hay ríos de sangre, sin embargo, trata de contenerse y no despertar a nadie más a altas horas de la noche. Porque lo quiere, y es absurdo y ralla en la ridiculez pero _lo quiere_.

Tanto, que está dispuesta a morir por él —para él—.

Entonces, sin aviso alguno, los sueños cesan. No hay más Kouta, no más _ellos_.

Y la angustia la devora, implacable, porque ¿acaso pudieron estar juntos? ¿Acaso la maldad del mundo fue más poderosa? ¿Acaso ella… murió?

Es incierto. Carece de racionalidad.

Transcurren los días, las noches, Lucy continúa su vida.

Parece que todo volverá a la normalidad, y luego en su rutina, oye algo. Ve algo.

Una cajita de música en una tienda de antigüedades. La melodía es simplemente trágica, te desmotiva, pero es única. Bella. A Lucy la cautiva. Visita la tienda diariamente sólo para escucharla. Empieza a olvidar. Más no lo logra, no del todo.

Hay un muchacho.

Se encuentran cuando ambos tocan la caja, mirándose en silencio. Él abre sus ojos con desmesura —ésos que reflejan el océano— e intenta hablarle, pero ella se aparta sin premeditarlo. Porque es él, _él_.

En su huida la coge del brazo, y antes de que proteste lo que sea, le coloca una gorra (_la_ gorra.)

Él no sabe por qué ha hecho eso, se disculpa, nervioso. Y riachuelos descienden por sus pálidas mejillas, asustándolo. Le pregunta si se encuentra bien o si debería llamar a algún policía, o a un doctor; y aunque Lucy necesita decirle _tantas_ cosas no le salen las palabras. Se limita a llorar, a plena calle, y Kouta se remueve nervioso antes de envolverla con sus brazos y susurrarle que se tranquilice, que no hay motivos para llorar y que _por favor_ pare. No obstante, eso aumenta sus sollozos, y pronto se encuentra balbuceando «Kouta, Kouta, Kouta.» —eres tú, realmente _eres tú_.

Kouta no dice nada, la abraza con más ímpetu, como si temiese que ante la más mínima distancia ella se evaporará. Hay gente que los mira raro, pero no importa. Él no la reconoce, pero tampoco importa. Permanecen quietos, hasta que Kouta, titubeante, le acaricia el cabello y susurra con la voz quebrada:

(_Bienvenida a casa_.)

— N… nyuu.

Y Lucy confirma para sí misma, siempre llorando, que ése sentimiento es todo, menos un sueño.

(Estoy en casa.)

**#End**


End file.
